


Una simple pregunta

by Sawako93



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93
Summary: Peter Parker solo quería disfrutar una vacaciones con sus amigos pero nunca nada sale como lo planeaAU inspirado en Far From home
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 5





	Una simple pregunta

Todo estaba planeado, el viaje a Europa sería el mejor de mi vida y por fin podría dejar de lado un poco el dolor que sentía con la partida del señor Stark, habían sido meses muy difíciles y no podía comportarme como un adolescente normal porque al también ser Spider-man eso me generaba muchos sentimientos encontrados y a pesar de que tenía Ned y a tía May ellos no estaban a las 3am cuando tenía pesadillas y no podía dormir.  
Iríamos a visitar diversas ciudades de Europa en un viaje de la escuela y quería que ese fuera un buen momento para acercarme más a MJ aunque a pesar de que tenía ciertas dudas sobre mí mismo quería seguir con ese plan porque a final de cuentas era lo que se esperaba de mí, que consiguiera una linda chica y tuviera hijos.  
Una vez que pasamos todo el ajetreo del aeropuerto y tras un nada memorable viaje en avión, mi plan no estaba funcionando de ninguna forma así que cuando estuvimos en Venecia fui a comprar el collar de Dalia Negra que tanto quería MJ. Pero como suele pasarme siempre nada podía salir bien y un monstruo ataco justo donde nosotros nos encontrábamos, con la ayuda de un misterioso hombre pudimos sortear el peligro.  
Había evitado hablar con Nick Fury durante todas estas semanas, pero no podía evitarlo por siempre y mucho menos si le disparaba un dardo tranquilizante a mi mejor amigo. No tenía escapatoria alguna así que fui arrastrado a ese cuartel improvisado donde conocí a ese misterioso hombre que decía venir de un universo alterno. Universo alterno o no era simplemente cautivante, desde su forma de hablar hasta su mirada penetrante; todo en él no me dejaba pensar con claridad y eso no me había pasado antes.  
Mientras estaba en la azotea meditando, pude ver como Quentin se acercaba y me sonreía, el solo tenerlo al lado me hacía sentir muy bien, casi me hacía sentir nuevamente normal.  
\- ¿Todo bien niño? - preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado  
\- Digamos que si – me encogí de hombros  
\- No suenas muy convincente, pero está bien, no tienes que aparentar todo el tiempo  
\- ¿Sabes? Eso es lo que muchas personas me dicen, pero cuando comienzo a mostrar mis verdaderas emociones me dicen que no esta bien que lo haga, ¿Quién los entiende?  
\- Las personas somos extrañas, predicamos una cosa, pero solemos hacer otra- miró hacia la amplia ciudad que estaba debajo de nosotros- Al final del día tienes que hacer lo que te haga feliz  
\- ¿Y que sucede si lo que me hace feliz no les parece a los demás?  
\- Yo diría que mientras no lastimes a nadie, no tiene por qué importarte  
\- Misterio…digo Quentin- tragué saliva- ¿puedo pedirte algo?  
\- Si está en mis manos, te ayudaré  
\- ¿Podemos ir a un hotel? - dije todo esto muy rápido  
\- ¿Disculpa? - su rostro denotaba sorpresa  
\- Lo siento… yo no quise decir eso, ósea si quise decirlo, pero no de esa forma…  
\- Respira niño, yo te escucho- interrumpió él riendo  
\- Es que desde que paso lo del señor Stark no puedo dormir bien, tengo pesadillas constantes y no puedo descansar, pero cuando hablo contigo a pesar de que casi no nos conocemos me siento… tranquilo  
\- Entiendo, entonces quieres que vayamos a un hotel para que puedas dormir y te sientas mejor para pelear mañana ¿correcto?  
\- ¡Si! Eso es lo que quería decir, lo siento es que a veces no tengo un filtro en mi mente y comienzo a soltar cosas sin sentido y las personas las malinterpretan y después me meto en problemas  
\- Tranquilo niño- se levantó- está bien, vayamos a descansar  
Lo bueno de estar en un país extranjero es que nadie hacia muchas preguntas, Beck pagó por una habitación con camas gemelas y subimos en silencio, antes de ir al hotel habíamos parado a comprar algo de comer. Le envié un mensaje a Ned diciéndole que me cubriera y que estaba en una misión secreta.  
Entramos y en la habitación solo había una cama, miré a Beck confundido y él se encogió de hombros, fue hacia el recibidor nuevamente mientras yo esperaba comiendo de una de las bolsas de snacks que había comprado.  
\- No hay habitaciones con camas dobles disponibles, al parecer no entendió bien lo que le estaba pidiendo  
\- ¿Y ahora? - pregunté mirando la cama dudoso  
\- Siempre podemos ir cada uno a nuestros hoteles a descansar  
\- ¡No, no! - negué efusivamente con la cabeza- podemos arreglarnos para ambos dormir ahí  
Entré al cuarto y dejé los dulces sobre una mesita, tenía dos sillas que parecían que habían estado allí durante milenios, sería un milagro si no se rompían en cuanto me sentará. Le tiré una bolsa de papas a Quentin que se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, se veía extraño sin su traje de Misterio; para pasar desapercibido se había puesto un polo negro y pantalones a juego.  
Estuvimos conversando hasta bien entrada la noche, era increíble la cantidad de cosas que teníamos en común, era divertido pasar tiempo con él y sobre todo tener a alguien que podía comprender con exactitud como me sentía ya que él también había perdido a alguien importante. Cerca a la medianoche ya nos reíamos por cualquier cosa y decidimos que era momento de dormir, ambos miramos la cama y nos seguíamos riendo, yo por el nerviosismo y Beck porque simplemente le gustaba burlarse de mí. Me levanté de la silla y me senté a su lado, lo miré un momento y no pude evitar sonrojarme, el seguía sonriendo, pero su mirada era diferente.  
\- Creo que es mejor dormir de una vez- dijo él mientras se recostaba en la cama  
\- Si…- me recosté a su lado dándole la espalda, él estaba mirando hacia el otro lado  
Pasaron varios minutos donde si bien me sentía tranquilo por tener a alguien a mi lado, el hecho de que fuera alguien que sin duda me atraía físicamente me hacía imposible dormir, volteé ligeramente la cabeza y vi que Quentin seguí mirando hacia la otra pared y su respiración sonaba lenta lo cual indicaba que ya estaba dormido. Me giré lo más despacio que pude para no empujarlo y me quedé mirando su espalda.  
Al cabo de poco tiempo el sueño pudo más y me quedé dormido no sé por cuantas horas, pero cuando volví a abrir los ojos seguía oscuro afuera, parpadee rápidamente y vi que Quentin también se había girado y estaba muy cerca de mí, intente respirar lentamente para no perturbarlo, pero cuando intente voltearme pude sentir como me abrazaba y susurraba en mi oído.  
\- Pensé que me habías traído aquí para dormir pero no estás durmiendo  
\- Yo… estaba durmiendo, pero me dio frio- respondí tratando de no parecer nervioso  
\- ¿Así? - se acercó más a mi y me pegó a su pecho- ¿Así está mejor?  
\- Si- respondía mientras le devolvía el abrazo  
\- Eres muy delgado- comento Beck mientras pasaba su mano por mi espalda  
\- ¿Lo crees? Dices eso porque tú eres todo musculoso  
\- Jajaja- me apretó un poco más contra él y a la altura de mi ombligo pude sentir su erección lo cual hizo que me sonrojara  
\- ¿Por qué estás tan despierto? Digo- tragué saliva- ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?  
\- Tengo sueño ligero- Quentin abrió los ojos y pude ver el azul del mar en ellos- ¿y tú?  
\- Tenía frio, pero contigo al lado me siento bien y siento como si nada malo pudiera pasarme- desvié la mirada  
\- Eres muy confiado con alguien que acabas de conocer- respondió Quentin mientras susurraba a mi oído- ¿y que pasa si no soy tan bueno como crees?  
\- Sé que eres bueno, puedo sentirlo- me apegué un poco más a él si es que aún era posible  
\- ¿Y qué harías si yo empezará a hacer cosas contigo? - sentí como su mano bajaba hasta mi cadera y esperaba mi respuesta  
\- Yo…- me mordí el labio- no me molestaría  
Beck me miró sorprendido y se relamió los labios, su mano siguió su curso y comenzó a acariciar mis glúteos para luego apretarlos, no pude evitar soltar un ligero suspiro cuando empujo su erección contra mí. No quería parecer un niño tonto comparado con él así que rodee su cuello con mis brazos y lo besé, a pesar de nunca haber besado a nadie no me importaba solo quería sentirlo lo más cerca posible, levante mi pierna y el acepto la invitación de colarse entre mis muslos.  
Sus labios eran suaves y fue bajando sus besos hasta mi cuello, nuevamente me sacó otros suspiros mientras su mano luchaba contra los botones de mi pantalón, yo aproveché para meter mi mano debajo de su playera, podía sentir lo tonificado de su abdomen y su pecho bien definido, apreté una de sus tetillas y gruño contra mi cuello. Termino de abrir mis pantalones y empezó a bajarlos mientras me giraba y me colocaba debajo suyo.  
\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? - preguntó mientras lamia mi cuello- No sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte mío  
\- Si… - no podía pensar con claridad, pero sabía que no me iba a arrepentir de eso  
\- Tus deseos son ordenes- siguió besando mi cuello dejando pequeñas mordidas a su paso, metió las manos debajo de mi playera y me la quito de un solo tirón  
Mientras tanto yo luchaba contra su cinturón, con mi rodilla rozaba el bulto en sus pantalones y él me dedicaba miradas llenas de deseo, no podía creer que ese hombre maduro y con un cuerpo hecho por los mismos dioses pudiera tener tantas ganas de tenerme a mí, pero no era momento para inseguridades.  
Quentin termino de desnudarme y sin previo aviso retrocedió para poner su cabeza a la altura de mi miembro y empezar a lamerlo, lo hacía lentamente y no perdía contacto visual conmigo, por el puro placer cerraba los ojos y suspiraba, me aferraba a la sabana para evitar gritar ya que podía sentir el líquido pre seminal brotando, odiaba ser un adolescente sin experiencia pero eso a Beck más bien parecía encantarle, trazo un camino de besos desde la punta de mi miembro hasta mis labios, retome mi labor y pude bajarle el pantalón y la ropa interior y por un segundo me arrepentí de todo porque después de ver su pene solo pude pensar en una cosa: me va a doler  
Beck se rio al ver mi expresión y siguió acariciando mi pecho con una mano y mi miembro con la otra, dejaba marcas por todo mi torso con sus labios y mordía sin piedad mis tetillas hasta dejarlas rojas. Sin duda alguna me encontraba en la novena nube, en cualquier momento iba a terminar y no quería que todo acabara tan pronto porque estaba disfrutando como nunca antes, mis manos no eran nada comprado con las suyas o con su boca.  
Atrapé sus labios en un descuido y metí mi lengua dentro de su cavidad, él apretó con más fuerza mi miembro y volvió a alejarse un poco, cambio de mano y se me quedó mirando durante un momento.  
\- Eres perfecto- se volvió a relamer los labios- ¿alguna vez has estado con un chico? - preguntó con un atisbo de duda en su voz  
\- No… nunca he estado con nadie realmente…- me mordí el labio nervioso, no quería que se arrepintiera  
\- Eso me calienta más- respondió mientras me ofrecía sus dedos para que los lamiera- saber que voy a ser el primero en ese culito que te manejas- volvió a besar mi cuello  
\- Ah… Quentin…- con solo sus palabras podía lograr que me corriera  
\- ¿Te gusta que te diga eso? - metió otro dedo en mi boca- no sabes cuanto voy a disfrutar sentir como te contraes cuando meta mi miembro y como voy a disfrutar llenarte de mí semen caliente  
\- Por favor…  
Mordió una última vez mi clavícula y se separó lentamente, abrió mis piernas y depósito un beso en mi miembro para después lamerse los labios, metió uno de sus largos dedos en mi entrada muy despacio y me hizo ver estrellas, se sentía tan bien y dolía tanto a la vez que no sabía como iba a soportar tener su miembro dentro. Comenzó a penetrarme con solo un dedo mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo que le mostraba al estar gimiendo y arqueando la espalda ante su toque, luego siguió otro dedo y me mordí el labio tan fuerte que pude sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre; cuando entró el tercer dedo yo ya estaba en mi límite y al ver como Quentin se masturbaba mientras me penetraba con sus dedos era el cielo mismo.  
\- ¿Estás listo? - me preguntó mientras retiraba sus dedos  
\- No, pero… estoy a punto de correrme- respondí jadeante  
\- Así me gusta- se arrodillo en el espacio entre mis piernas y las levanto por encima de sus hombros  
\- Dime si es mucho para ti, quiero que puedas caminar después- bromeo para relajarme  
\- Solo hazlo- respondí apretando las sabanas  
Quentin tomo su miembro con una mano y lo guio hacia mi entrada, pude sentir la punta rozando y tragué saliva, él empezó a introducirlo lentamente y grité, se quedó expectante a alguna señal mía y luego de jadear un poco asentí con la cabeza. Siguió empujando su pene a través de mi pequeña entrada hasta que estuvo todo dentro, la cabeza me daba vueltas de tanto placer y dolor; Quentin jadeaba un poco y apretaba mi trasero, volví a asentir con la cabeza y empezó a moverse.  
Las estocadas eran lentas y al cabo de unas cuantas ya no aguantaba más, trataba de pensar en fórmulas matemáticas para no correrme pero era demasiado y cuando Quentin logró alcanzar mi próstata luego de una estocada particularmente profunda volví a gritar y saqué toda mi esencia derramándola sobre nuestros abdómenes, con su mano libre tomó un poco y chupo sus dedos jadeando, al haber acabado mi entrada se había estrechado aún más lo que era como una prisión para su miembro; siguió penetrándome hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más y con un fuerte suspiro pude sentir como me llenaba de su semen caliente, era tanto que a pesar de que su miembro aún estaba dentro podía sentir como escurría por mi trasero.  
\- Mierda- exclamo Beck aún dentro mío- eres jodidamente apretado- trató de respirar- y jodidamente delicioso  
\- Tú eres demasiado grueso para mi propio bien- respondí sonrojándome al instante  
\- Cuida esa boca niño, estoy seguro de que debes chuparla muy bien  
Le saqueé la lengua como única respuesta y él quito su miembro de dentro mío, pude sentir como su esencia se iba derramando de mi entrada y eso me hacía excitar, pensar en todo lo que acababa de pasar y como Beck me miraba como si fuera el mejor dulce del mundo. Se recostó a mi lado y me abrazo.  
\- ¿En serio no tenías esto en mente cuando me dijiste que viniéramos?  
\- Claro que no pero no puedo negar que me gustaste desde el primer momento  
\- Al final no hemos podido descansar- acotó mientras nos tapaba con la sabana  
\- La noche aún es joven- me acurruque en su pecho  
\- Descansa Peter- pude sentir como me daba un beso en la frente antes de quedarme dormido


End file.
